Animals
by BestWishes
Summary: Allen turns into a white cat. Lavi turns into a red rabbit, Kanda turns into a black cat, Lenalee turns into a green bird, Krory turns into a black bat, Miranda turns into a black and white hamster! Full summaries inside. review please? .
1. Chapter 1

**Author: I don't have any internet at laspinas, so I'll create this because I'm bored and I can't read manga because of the internet T_T**

**Disclaimer: Katsura Hoshino is the creator of -man J**

**Summary: Allen turned into a white cat. Lavi turned into a red rabbit, Kanda turned into a black cat, Lenalee turned into a green bird, Krory turned into a black bat, Miranda turned into a black and white hamster and luckily the other exorcist have a mission. Whats happening? I'll tell you, Komui turned them into an animal by accident!**

**"W-what have I done?" asked komui to himself, shocked because the 6 exorcists turned into an animal's!**

**"Y-yes... What have you done?" said Reever shocked too.**

_**Flashback**_

**_At komui's office, the 6 exorcists have been summoned. Allen, Lenalee, Kanda, Lavi, Krory and Miranda heard loud voices on front of the door._**

**_"Oh...nii-san..." said Lenalee embarrass because of his brother._**

**_"Nooooo~! I don't want to throw away with my precious potion!" said Komui loudly and the 6 of exorcists heard it and sweat drops._**

**_"W-who will open the door f-first?" asked Miranda nervously. Lenalee, Lavi, Allen and krory looked at Kanda and while at Miranda looked too._**

_**"Che! No!" said Kanda denying it.**_

_**"Come on Yuu-chan! I know you are brave so opened it" said Lavi grinning, and then there was a gust of wind and saw Kanda's sword was on his neck.**_

**_"Said that again I'll bring you to hell!" said Kanda death treating at the poor red hair boy. Lavi sweat drops._**

_**"Kanda..." said Lenalee. Kanda looked at the girl and saw Lenalee was puppy eyes him.**_

_**"Che!" said Kanda and put down his sword.**_

_**"Sooo~~~ Do you agreed to open the door?" asked Lavi.**_

**_"No, I have a terrible feeling, that's why I AM NOT opening that door" said Kanda crossing his arms and turned around._**

_**'We do have a bad feeling too' said the 5 exorcists thought, and then they sigh.**_

**_"So... Who will sac- i mean open the door?" asked Lavi. So, the four exorcists looked at Allen. Allen sweat drops._**

_**"W-why are you looking at me?" asked Allen nervously.**_

_**"Because, you are our only hope." answer Lavi.**_

_**"W-why me!" ask Allen.**_

_**"Come on Allen-Kun! Please?" say Lenalee begging and using her puppy eyes.**_

**_'Lenalee...I thought you are different' said Allen thought and sigh disappointingly._**

_**"O-Ok... But! On one condition" said Allen.**_

_**"Yes... What is it?" ask Lavi.**_

**_"Let's open the door together" said Allen. So, everyone agreed. Allen goes to the door and touch the doorknob, all the 5 exorcists touch the doorknob too._**

_**"Why... me too..." said Kanda mumbling and annoyed, and then they opened the door together and suddenly there was a potion going in their way and "poof!" they turned into an animals.**_

**_"W-what have I done?" asked Komui to himself, shocked because the exorcists turned into an animal's!_**

_**"Yes... What have you done?" said Reever shocked too.**_

_**Flashback end..**_

_**Author:Heheheh! Hope you enjoy **__**J**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Bad grammars and wrong spelling sorry J**

**"So...What Am I going to do?" asked Komui seriously looking at the animals.**

**"Of course you fix it idiot!" answered Reever angrily because of Komui.**

**"Meow! Meow!" said the black and white cat chasing the poor green bird.**

**"Tweet! Tweet!" said the green bird flying for her life. The Black bat was sleeping on the roof upside down. The rabbit was quiet looking at the cats chasing the poor green bird and the hamster was behind the red rabbit hiding.**

**"Umm... Komui I think that green bird was Lenalee" said Reever. Komui was shocked and looked closely if Reever was telling the truth.**

**"Kanda...Allen you are dead!" said Komui with a dark aurora a really big one, and then all the animals looked at Komui and sweat drop. The poor 2 cats were shaking in fear and run through the open door. The black bat was still sleeping, the rabbit was still sweat drop and looked at his back and saw Miranda was already unconscious because she was scared and fainted. The Rabbit sweat drops.**

**"Tweet! Tweet!" said Lenalee going to his brother's shoulder to calm him down, and then Komui calmed down. Komui looked at Lenalee and hug her and crying dramatically.**

**"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It's Reever's fault because he wants to dispose my potion!" said Komui crying dramatically and hugging Lenalee not so tightly.**

**"tweeet..." said Lenalee sighs and embarrass.**

**'Now... it's my fault.' said Reevers thought and sigh too.**

**"Komui... I think we need to find Allen and Kanda. Kanda was easily to find and while at Allen... He will get lost easily" said Reever sweat drop. Komui was thinking and sigh.**

**"I guess you are right, It's hard to find Allen when he was out there" said Komui. Komui looked at Lenalee seriously.**

**"Lenalee... I think you need to watch the three of them besides Lavi was so quiet right now because rabbits don't talk, so watch them carefully okay?" asked Komui seriously and Lenalee nodded with an answer, Lenalee goes to Komui's table and stand there watching the three animal exorcists. Komui goes outside and Reever follows. **

**"Reever, I'll go find Kanda and you will find Allen okay?" asked Komui not fooling around. Reever nodded with an answer and run to the cafeteria because maybe Allen was there eating. While at Komui go to the training ground.**

_**Training ground...**_

**Komui was running and saw Kanda was in the darkness hiding there. Komui sweat drops. Komui come closer to the black cat. The black cat hissed and uses his sharp claw not to go near at him.**

**"Come on pussy...here pussy pussy, who's a good little boy? You are! Yes you are! If you come out now I'll buy you some fish." said Komui trying to get Kanda but Kanda hissed and uses his sharp claw not to pick him up.**

**"Hmm..." said Komui thinking, and then he have an Idea. He picks out a remote inside his pocket and pushes the button, and then the ground rumble and the robot appeared running to Komui.**

**"What is your order my great genius royal majesty?" asked the robot.**

**"Komurin XIX I ordered you to pick the black cat up and bring him to my office" said komui pointing at the black cat. The robot nodded, and then when he tries to pick Kanda up. Kanda sparkle in his eyes and run on the robot's arms, jump, and jump down and run very fast. The robot chases him but he was to slow.**

**"I never knew Kanda can run that fast when his a cat" said Komui looking at his robot running and suddenly the robot was out of sight.**

_**Cafeteria...**_

**Reever was running to go to the cafeteria, and then he saw many crowds and run through them. He saw Allen eating his last meal. Allen looked at Reever with his grey eyes.**

**"Meow" said Allen.**

**"How cuteee!" said the finders and other exorcists.**

**"Allen come here kitty" said Reever trying to touch Allen but Allen hissed at him and Allen was shaking in fear.**

**"Owww..." said the finders and exorcists and looked at Reever. The big finder picks him up on Reever's collar and throws him on the ground.**

**"Ouch! Ouch! What the hell are you doing?" asked Reever touching his butt, but he saw the Finders and the other exorcist was protecting Allen.**

**"You cold hearted bastard! Don't you dare touch the white cat because of Komui's orders" said the Finder that sound like a girl.**

**"Yeah!" said the all of them.**

**"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Reever.**

**"Komui will try to experiment the poor white cat!" said the Finder this time its sound like a boy.**

**"Yeah!" said the all of them. Reever sweat drop.**

**"We are not trying to experiment him!" said Reever shouting. One of the finders turns around.**

**"Kitty-Chan you must run away so that he must not catch you up okay?" said one of the Finders.**

**"Purrs..." said Allen purring the Finder and run away very fast.**

**"We are trying to protect the white cat no matter what!" said the Finder shouting and all of them agreed.**

**'Oh...boy...' Said Reever's thought and sweat drop.**

_**Library...**_

**Kanda was hiding inside the library so that he must not be notice by everyone, when he runs as far away as he can he saw Allen sitting and licking his paw. Allen notices him.**

**"Che! Do you having fun?" asked Kanda. (Cat words so I used translate: 3)**

**"Yeah... This is the first time someone protecting me on the cafeteria how about you?" asked Allen.**

**"Some crazy scientist and use his robots to chasing me, i hope he doesn't find me" said Kanda.**

**"Yeah... I know we are humans but turned into a cat but becoming a cat is very fun maybe I can chew Timcanpy" said Allen grinned.**

**"Che! We have cat's instinct that we don't have control it but when we saw the human trying to pick us up, we use our claws" said Kanda.**

**"Yeah... This is the first time you talked to me that long" said Allen standing up and walked to go near at Kanda and sit beside him.**

**"Che!" said Kanda and sit down.**

**"Maybe we can give up? We have a world to safe don't you think?" said Allen.**

**"Che! Fine but first Reever and the stupid idiot robot and Komui found us first and then gives up" said Kanda.**

**"Ok!" said Allen agreed, stretching his cat's legs and lay down**

**"*Yawn* I'm sleepy suddenly" said Kanda stretching his cat's legs and lay down too**

**"Yeah..." said Allen drifted to sleep and Kanda too.**

**When Allen opened his eyes, he saw his human hands and his feet were back to normal. It means that his Human again.**

**"Huh! What happen?" asked Allen touching his head because he has a terrible head ache. Komui notices him and gave him a smile.**

**"The antidote was 100% success and so of your friends too but they were asleep, sleeping quietly on their own room but you woke up and I never put you to your room yet because you wake up suddenly" said Komui smiling. Allen sighs.**

**"Sorry about running away because the cat instinct was so powerful so my body suddenly moves in their own way" said Allen and sigh again.**

**"Yeah... But today you need to rest first because tomorrow your mission will be continued" said Komui.**

**"Thanks" said Allen smiling, stand up and goes outside Komui's office and goes to the hall and saw Kanda was standing outside on the pillar waiting for someone, and then he notice Allen and go nears him.**

**"Hi Kanda!" said Allen happily. Kanda was staring at him.**

**"Umm... Why are you staring at me?" asked Allen, and then Allen's hands were grips tightly by Kanda and fall on the ground.**

**"K-Kanda! What are-" said Allen cut off his sentence because he kisses on his lips?**

**"Mumphh!" said Allen, and then Kanda stop kissing at him.**

**"I can't stop it... This is what my instinct told me" said Kanda.**

**"K-Kanda? A-Are you okay?" asked Allen scared.**

**"I'm alright besides I'm black and you are a white cat, It's destiny that we should fall in love" said Kanda smirking.**

**"K-Kanda! You are not your-" said Allen cut off because he falls unconscious.**

**"Allen... You will be mine" said Kanda and smirk again, and then Allen saw in blackness...**

_**Kanda's room**_

**Allen wakes up at 2:30 A.M early in the morning, he stands up and saw he was naked and also this is not his room. He looked around to find his clothes but he saw Kanda sleeping besides him and when he cover the blanket on his body and goes to the mirror, he saw a nape on his neck. Allen was so shocked to what happened to him, so he picks up his clothes, dress up and walk to the door, when he finally touch the door knob, someone grabs him and pull him away and push him down on the bed. Allen looked and saw Kanda with cold blue eyes.**

**"Where are you going?" asked Kanda.**

**"K-Kanda... What do you want with me?" asked Allen going backward and touch the corner on the wall. Kanda goes near him.**

**"I want you... I love you Allen since we turned back to our normal self" said Kanda.**

**"When I saw you sleeping... I began to fall in love and can't control myself. Please accept my feelings" said Kanda going near at him and bit on Allen's neck were his nape was. Allen mourned softly and started to show his tears.**

**"I-I d-don't even love you" said Allen shaking in fears.**

**"If you don't love me... I'll force you" said Kanda smirk and start to strip Allen's clothes.**

**"N-No!" shout Allen but Kanda kissed at him again to keep quiet. Allen cried and wanted to escape but he tries to push Kanda but Kanda grips Allen's hands tightly and strips Allen's clothes and was naked again, and then there was a loud bang on the door and it was Komui and Lavi. Kanda looked at them and hissed like a cat and Allen was totally in shocked and won't move because of the shocked. Lavi notices him and shocked that Allen was naked but he saw that Allen was very scared inside his eyes. Lavi looked at Kanda.**

**"You jerk! Why are you raping Allen-Chan?" said Lavi angrily.**

**"Calm down Lavi, It's my fault anyway because I gave Kanda a wrong potion" said Komui.**

**"Yeah alright!" said Lavi angrily shouting at Komui.**

**"Hissed! Go away with my precious Allen" said Kanda and hissed.**

**"Lavi capture Kanda! Now!" said Komui shouting and so Lavi used his innocence, Lavi's hammer gets big and used it, and then "Bam" Kanda was on the wall. Kanda was struggling and pushing the big hammer but there was no effect. Komui run and inject Kanda. Kanda became unconscious and so everyone sigh in relief. Allen saw a blanket and covers him quickly. Lavi's innocence de-activated and goes to Allen. **

**"Allen-Chan! Are you alright?" asked Lavi worriedly. Allen looked at Lavi and nodded with an answer. Lavi sigh in relief.**

**"I never knew Allen will be raped by Kanda" said Komui. Lavi glare at Komui.**

**"It's your fault in the first place!" said Lavi angrily.**

**"I said I'm sorry" said Komui seriously.**

**"If we didn't come here in time Allen-Chan will be-" said Lavi cut off because Allen hugs him.**

**"T-Thank you" said Allen crying on Lavi's back. Lavi close his eyes and hugs him back.**

**_Several days later..._**

_**5:30 A.M Hall...**_

**Lavi and Allen wakes up early in the morning, while they were walking, talking and laughing loudly. Allen saw Kanda and smiled. Kanda "Che!" Allen runs off to go to Kanda and smiles again.**

**'I'm glad Allen-Chan was finally able to smile once again and we came back together with our same morning routine' said Lavi's thought and smiled.**

**"Lavi come on! I'm hungry!" Shout Allen.**

**"Right! Right! I'm coming" shout Lavi.**

**'Maybe when we finished fighting the Noah's and saved the world, Maybe our lives will be happy and goes to our future' said Lavi's thought and run to go to his friends, and then they laugh together.**

**Allen smiles brightly.**

**Kanda smirk.**

**Lavi grinned...**

**_The End__..._**

**Author: I can't do yaoi, Hope you enjoy ^_^. Please Review ^_^ **


End file.
